Organizers of an event such as a conference, a meeting, a social gathering, etc., generally find it difficult to cost effectively register multiple users at a same time such as at the beginning of the event and to print name badges for the users.
Typically, single computer systems having a laptop and a low cost printer are used for on-line registration of users, session scheduling, or payment capabilities for an event. However, such systems register one user at a time and print name badges for the users. These systems further create congestion and delays when multiple users desire to register at the event at a same time. Further, other systems rely on additional, complex and/or proprietary hardware and special application software installed therein. However, the additional hardware is then required to synchronize with a remote server in order to create a unified database for the users. Further, such systems often require public Internet to synchronize with the server and/or the printer. Therefore, the conventional systems fail to register multiple users at the same time at a point of registration.
Based on the foregoing, systems and techniques are desired for registering multiple users and for printing name badges for the users at a point of registration.